Chocolate Syrup
by marcen12
Summary: Cuddy wakes up in a bed. Her wrists tied. What happens?


**Sorry if this isn't like my other stories. I just wanted to explore. Anyways, happy reading!**

**I do not own any House characters. **

**Sadly.**

Chocolate Syrup

Lisa Cuddy woke up, feeling groggy. She didn't remember how she got in her bed. She only remembered what happened at the party. House and Wilson were arguing about the football game. Everyone was really drunk. She still didn't know if the image of Cameron and Foreman kissing actually happened.

Cuddy looked around and found that this wasn't her room. She looked outside, still dark.

She tried to get up. She couldn't. Her wrists were tied up to the bedpost.

She looked around as her eyes adjusted to the darkness and felt a chill over her body. Then she realized that she was in her bra and panties. She tried to get out of this situation.

Just as she was about to think of any ideas, the room door opens. Cuddy froze as she saw who came into the room.

Thirteen.

Thirteen smiled as she waved as Cuddy, holding two things in her waving hand. One of them was a box of matches, which she lit scented matches. All 13 of them, surrounding the bed.

Cuddy closed her eyes. The aroma got to her and she felt better.

Now the light was better in the room and Cuddy found what the other object in Thirteen's hand was: Chocolate Syrup.

Thirteen crawled beside Cuddy and licked her ear. Cuddy stayed silent, trying to hide her delight, trading it for worry. In her mind, Cuddy wanted Thirteen, badly. Thirteen brushed Cuddy's hair away from her face.

"I want you." Thirteen whispered. "Ever since I was hired to the hospital, I just wanted to be alone with you. You make me want to be a better girl. I always wanted to have your ass. Your delicious ass."

Cuddy tried to speak but Thirteen put a finger on her mouth.

"Don't talk. I want to do all the work. Just lay there and enjoy."

And with that, she poured some syrup on Cuddy's neck. She licked it off. Slowly. Cuddy tried to hide her composure. It felt so good.

She put some of the liquid down from her neck to near her chest. Licking it, Thirteen was in control and nothing else mattered to Cuddy. No man could ever treat her like this.

Thirteen took off Cuddy's bra and poured some syrup on both breasts. Cuddy didn't know how to handle being licked there. Thirteen licked her left breast and Cuddy closed her eyes, trying hard to keep it to herself. Thirteen licked her right breast and Cuddy almost forgot how to breathe. Her heart skipped a beat as she tried to talk.

"Thirteen," she started but couldn't finish the sentence due to the fact that she had howled when Thirteen got to both her legs.

Cuddy wanted Thirteen so bad. If she hadn't been tied up, she would've fucked her bisexual ass. Cuddy tried to imagine all the dirty things she wanted to do to her. It was really hard, considering Thirteen was licking the syrup smooth and clean.

Cuddy couldn't take it and she started to sweat. The room was burning, smelling of sex.

Thirteen went back to Cuddy and poured syrup in her mouth.

And her lips went into Cuddy's. Together, sucking the syrup, making it taste like a wild orgasm. Their lips just into each other. Their tongues wrestled.

Cuddy wanted to hold her. "Thirteen, please let me hold you. I want you. I fucking want you."

Thirteen shook her head. "Not yet." She smiled as she took down Cuddy's panties.

Cuddy whispered. "Please do it."

Thirteen smiled. "Do what?" she asked, in a sexy smile.

Cuddy spoke. "Go down on me. Please! PLEASE! FUCK ME!

Thirteen giggled. "What's my name?"

Cuddy tried to keep her composure. But that smile. That sexy smile.

"REMY!"

Thirteen frowned and slapped Cuddy hard. Cuddy whimpered, trying not to get wet. She loved it when she got mad. It was like every time she was mad at someone at work. She would go to the washroom and orgasm.

"What's my real name?" she asked again.

"Thirteen!" Cuddy yelled. "FUCK ME NOW!"

"Good girl." Thirteen replied, her sexy smile back again.

She proceeded to put more syrup in between Cuddy's legs. Thirteen licked as Cuddy felt herself orgasm.

"Deeper." Cuddy whispered as Thirteen obeyed.

Thirteen went deeper.

Deeper.

Deeper.

Cuddy yelled.

THIRTEEN! OH MY FUCKING GOD!

Thirteen licked the mixture of syrup and cum off of Cuddy, realizing how delicious both at the same time tasted.

Cuddy smiled and looked into Thirteen's eyes, as Thirteen untied her wrists.

Cuddy kissed Thirteen, lips on lips. Cuddy was turned on even more. Tasting her cum and syrup in her mouth.

Cuddy took the syrup bottle from Thirteen.

Cuddy ripped open Thirteen's shirt, revealing no bra, just a perfect chest.

She pushed her on the bed.

"My turn." She said as it began again, the two women giggling.

A candle blew out.


End file.
